


Our Wedding

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, things you say fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been through a lot to get where they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Wedding

Kara draws in a deep breath, holds it for a moment and then smiles what Cat Grant long ago named her Sunny Danvers’ smile. “Thirteen,” she begins, “I was thirteen years old the day we met. You,” she tilts her head, “severely disliked me in those days.” A chuckle from the woman across from her makes a tear trail down Kara’s cheek, “We made it through those times though and came out so much stronger on the other side.” She brushes her thumbs over the pale hands held in her own, “You are my soulmate, my biggest supporter, my most important critic, my protector, the love of my life. I will spend the rest of my life loving you, protecting you. I love you, Alexandra Danvers, with my whole heart.”

A watery grin meets her words before two arms are wrapped around her neck and Alex is kissing her. The sound of a throat clearing beside them makes Alex pull away but she doesn’t put as much space between them as previously existed. Astra motions to Alex, “Your vows, Alexandra,” she says with a grin.

Smiling Alex untangles one of her hands from Kara’s and raises it to wipe away the younger woman’s tears. “You crash landed in my life,” she says, that secret little smirk that is only ever for Kara on her lips, “in a whirlwind of chaos and brokenness. I didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to handle you. Until suddenly I did. It took time and sleepless nights of holding you while you cried but eventually I knew you, knew how to help you nearly as well as myself. Then I wanted nothing more than to protect you from experiencing more pain, more suffering, you’d had enough for both our lifetimes.” She feels Kara’s thumb brush over her cheek, “I want to love you, to protect you, and cherish you for the rest of our days. You make me better. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kara whispers back before tugging Alex forward and kissing her again.

“I now pronounce you married before Rao, Yuda and your family,” Astra says, “you may continue kissing the bride.”

When Kara and Alex pull away from one another its to find their family has drifted away from them. Alex tucks herself into Kara’s side, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kara says dropping a kiss to the top of Alex’s head. She grins, “Shall we remind them it's our wedding?”

“Definitely,” Alex says with a wicked smile before stealing another kiss from her new wife. She takes Kara’s hand and pulls her towards the spot where Carter sits on Hank’s shoulders and Lois and Clark’s son sits on Clark’s. Kara grins and simply follows behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalex 43) things you said in our vows


End file.
